Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney
'Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney '''is a supporting character that appears in Watch Dogs. Biography T-Bone was one of the software engineers hired to help make ctOS, as he has extensive knowledge of the system. T-Bone was a whistle blower of the Blume Corporation, whom implanted things into his head which alert the ctOS when he is nearby. He ran to the to countryside of Chicago for a year before he was found by Aiden who consequently persuaded to hack into ctOS and upload a virus that he made to erase him from it. He was forced out of his home when Damien gave T-Bone's location to Blume which was followed by Aiden's killing of the fixers. Since his location was now known by Blume, he bombed his home to get rid of any evidence. Aiden took him to his new home in an abandoned ctOS test site building known as "the bunker", located on a small island. Appearance T-Bone is a Caucasian male with mid length, dark brown hair and a lot of facial hair, including a beard. He appears to be of mesomorphic build. T-Bone wears a short-sleeve grey button-up shirt above a charcoal undershirt with its sleeves rolled up. He also wears leather armbands. His jeans are torn and there are a number of company patches on them. Along with that, he wears brown construction boots. T-Bone also sports a white and grey cap with goggles over the brim of the hat. In terms of jewelry, T-Bone has a nose piercing and two metal rings that tie his beard together. Personality and skills He appears to be an easygoing man, with quite a laid-back attitude. He is a good fighter and relatively smart, having gotten Aiden drunk to have an easier fight with him once. T-Bone is a former Blume employee who wrote the base encryption code for the CtOS. Because of this, he was able to upload a custom virus to the system and supposedly cause the north-east blackout of 2003. T-Bone can be seen as more skilled in his field than Clara Lille as she admits decrypting the data stolen from Iraq is "beyond my skill level." He is also fan of drinking to relieve himself, and can be heard saying "''Jesus, I could do with a shot of rum right now". T-Bone proved his loyalty by sticking with Aiden throughout the latter part of the storyline after their initial meeting. Events of Watch Dogs T-Bone is first brought on board to decrypt data stolen from Iraq's server. He resides mostly in "The Bunker" and is only seen outside of Aiden's main hideout before leaving the district of Pawnee and when in pursuit of Defalt. Relationships Aiden Pearce T-Bone and Aiden's relationship begins as somewhat distrustful, with T-Bone fighting Aiden after a drinking game. They reach a mutual agreement that involves Aiden removing T-Bone's biometrics from the CtOs in exchange for T-Bone decrypting files stolen from Iraq's server. Clara Lille Worked alongside her after arriving in Chicago following Aiden's recruitment. Acted as temporary mentor and idolized figure for Clara. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = T-Bone Grady (Small).jpg|Concept art of T-Bone T-Bone (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|A profile image of T-Bone Watch Dogs T-Bone Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs T-Bone Profile.jpg| |-|Screenshots = Trivia *T-Bone will be playable with the Watch_Dogs Season Pass. :: T-Bone is also the only confirmed playable character in Watch Dogs besides Aiden. *On T-Bone's shirt, there is what appears to be an emoticon of a person giving the finger. *There is also a patch on the right side of this shirt of a fish skeleton. What this represents remains to be seen. *T-Bone was advertised as "T-Bone" Grady. *Shares the same nickname with T-Bone Mendez from GTA San Andreas. *T-Bone uses the middle finger a lot. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Supporting characters